Detrás de cámaras de TEP
by Luna Rhae
Summary: Esto es un detrás de cámaras de The E Project, TEP para abreviar. Una reportera metida preguntándole a los protagonistas sobre su experiencia después de la primera parte.


**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Esto es algo que se me ocurrió después de terminar la primera parte de **The E Project** - **TEP** para abreviar-. Diviértanse :P_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Reportera:** Rukia, ahora que están tomando un descanso de la filmación de "T.E.P." dime a mí y nuestro público conocedor, ¿Cuál fue la parte que más te gustó filmar?

 **Rukia:** La escena de los lobos – se queda pensando un rato – fue algo divertido, la producción tuvo que conseguir lobos reales para la filmación y entrenarlos, aunque me hubiese gustado que fueran conejos.

 **Reportera:** pero la historia trata de lobos, ¿no crees que un conejo sería demasiado?

 **Rukia:** nunca es demasiado, aunque si hubiese habido alguno seguro los lobos se lo comen.

 **Reportera:** La escena en la fiesta, la primera, ¿fue idea tuya el disfraz? Ya sabes, el victoriano.

 **Rukia:** mi nii-sama quería que me viera a la altura de una Kuchiki, y no había nada mejor que un traje de corte victoriano.

 **Reportera:** ¿tomaron alcohol de verdad? Ya sabes, siempre en las filmaciones de ese tipo se filtra alcohol.

 **Rukia:** la verdad no, era agua con colorante y jugos de sabores con colorantes, la mayoría son menores y no podemos beber alcohol durante la filmación.

 **Reportera:** Te vimos en una escena realmente fuerte, dinos, ¿Te costó trabajo el secuestro?

 **Rukia:** si, mucho, me pusieron gotas en los ojos para que no dejaran de lagrimar, fue molesto.

 **Reportera:** pero te mantuviste en tu papel…

 **Rukia:** nii-sama dice que es lo que toda actriz debe hacer, aunque debo dar gracias que acabó la filmación porque las lentillas cafés, son una molestia, al principio no veía nada.

 **Reportera:** Gracias Rukia, sigue con tus ensayos.

* * *

 **Reportera:** Orihime, ¿nos concedes unos momentos?

 **Orihime:** si, con mucho gusto.

 **Reportera:** te vimos poco en esta primera parte y siempre con Rukia, ¿saldrás más en la segunda parte?

 **Orihime:** según los libretos sí.

 **Reportera:** te vimos modelando en la fiesta de disfraces, ¿te costó mucho hacerlo?

 **Orihime** : tuvimos que repetir la escena varias veces, me ponía nerviosa a cada rato y dos veces me tropecé con una fisura por culpa de los tacones y el antifaz.

 **Reportera:** pero te vimos muy natural

 **Orihime:** los de la producción se rindieron y al final hice la toma en dos partes jeje primero grabaron solo mis pies y luego me pusieron zapatillas y grabaron la parte alta… mmm… al final montaron la escena y se vio así, todo fue idea de Tatsuki-chan.

 **Reportera:** hablando de tu mejor amiga, no la vimos en ninguna escena contigo, ¿no la extrañaste?

 **Orihime:** oh sí, pero Tatsuki-chan siempre estuvo conmigo en el set, ella me ayudaba a aprenderme las líneas y a no ponerme nerviosa frente a las cámaras.

 **Reportera:** hay rumores de que te han visto fuera de escena con Ulquiorra Schiffer, ¿Qué nos puedes decir de esto?

 **Orihime:** ¿eh? Jejeje nada, solo platicamos sobre comida

 **Reportera:** ¿comida?

 **Orihime:** si, estaba enseñándole mis nuevas recetas de cocina.

 **Reportera:** ¿y del posible romance en pantalla?

 **Orihime:** oh mira la hora, que tarde es, Tatsuki-chan me está esperando… jejejeje

 **Reportera:** Orihime, espera… ya se fue.

* * *

 **Reportera:** Ichigo, amigo mio, ¿nos concederías una entrevista?

 **Ichigo:** no…

 **Reportera:** vamos, no seas aguado, tus fans aclaman tu presencia, quieren respuestas

 **Ichigo:** dije que no

 **Reportera:** si accedes te dejo de molestar y te regalo un chocolate que tengo aquí en la bolsa.

 **Ichigo:** ¿segura?

 **Reportera:** Tranquilo, aquí las preguntas las hago yo

 **Ichigo:** dale, hazlas…

 **Reportera:** la gente quiere saber, y yo también, ¿es cierto que hay un romance floreciente entre tú y Nelliel?

 **Ichigo:** ¡¿QUEEEE?!

 **Reportera:** que si tú y Nelliel tienen…

 **Ichigo:** calla y no termines esa oración por tu propia seguridad…

 **Byakuya:** \- llega en silencio dedicándole una mirada fulminante al pelinaranja - Kurosaki…

 **Ichigo:** Byakuya…

 **Byakuya:** \- se va de ahí –

 **Reportera:** uuuhhh… Después de esto queda descartado ese romance.

 **Ichigo:** ¡no vuelvas a repetir esa palabra!

 **Reportera:** bien, bien… se nota que han eliminado las escenas románticas con Nelliel, ¿a qué crees que se debe?

 **Ichigo:** no voy a contestar eso

 **Reportera:** Se nos hace curioso que Nelliel, siendo tu novia en la historia, nunca estén juntos, no ha habido escena de ustedes dándose cariño, ya sabes, como pareja…

 **Ichigo:** eso es irrelevante para la historia

 _\- En otro lado –_

 **Isshin:** ya sabes, por cualquier motivo, evita que haya un acercamiento de menos de 30cm entre mi torpe hijo y la buenota de Nelliel.

 **Escritora:** claro, claro, lo que digas – contando el dinero que le acaban de pagar –

 _\- De regreso en la entrevista -_

 **Reportera:** ¿te molesta?

 **Ichigo:** para nada, solo no aporta nada

 **Reportera:** creo que eso es todo, gracias por tu tiempo.

 **Ichigo:** ¿y el chocolate?

 **Reportera:** …

* * *

 **Reportera:** Ulquiorra Schiffer, ¿unas palabras?

 **Ulquiorra:** ¿qué quieres?

 **Reportera:** que contestes unas sencillas preguntas.

 **Ulquiorra:** …

 **Reportera:** …

 **Ulquiorra:** \- se va-

 **Reportera:** …

* * *

 **Reportera:** Kaien, mi buen amigo, tu si vas a contestar unas preguntas ¿verdad?

 **Kaien:** claro, ¿por qué no?

 **Reportera:** esa es la actitud, primero dinos, los mensajes que vemos que te mandas por teléfono, ¿Para quién son?

 **Kaien:** para nadie jejeje estaba jugando ese juego de la culebrita, ¿sabías que es altamente adictivo?

 **Reportera:** si, si lo sabía, ¿entonces no te mandas mensajes con nadie?

 **Kaien:** no, solo es un truco de la producción para que pareciera eso.

 **Reportera:** ¿Qué opinas de la pareja que hacen Ichigo y Nelliel?

 **Kaien:** a que, ¿son pareja? Yo no lo sabía, según tenía entendido que le gustaba la pe… - llega Isshin y lo amordaza –

 **Reportera:** pero que carajos…

 **Isshin:** nada señorita reportera, nada… siga con su vida… - se lleva a Kaien amordazado -


End file.
